video_collection_internationalfandomcom-20200213-history
The Complete Mr. Bean Volume 2
|catalogue number = TV8264 |rating = |running time = 182 minutes}} The Complete Mr. Bean Volume 2 is a UK VHS release by Thames Video on 13th October 1997. Description OVER 3 HOURS OF YUMMY THINGS FOR YOUR VIDEO 3 HOURS OF FANTABULOUS THINGS FOR YOUR VIDEO This Is The Second Volume Of A Two Volume Set This is a very long video and it's the other half of everything else Mr. Bean has made for television. It's packed full of nice things. Remember when Mr. Bean had a marvelous time at the hairdressers, and what about that embarrassing and somewhat chilly incident outside Room 426, and that New Year's Eve Party where Mr. Bean idea of a fantastic spread consisted of a twiglet and a glass of white wine vinegar each?! In fact, this video is so full of hilarious, nice things, it might explode! Episodes Contents: # THE LIBRARY (Never shown on TV) # THE RETURN OF MR. BEAN # MR. BEAN GOES TO TOWN # MR. BEAN RIDES AGAIN # MR. BEAN IN ROOM 426 # DO-IT-YOURSELF MR. BEAN # TEE OFF MR. BEAN # HAIR BY MR. BEAN OF LONDON (Never shown on TV) ALSO AVAILABLE: If you've enjoyed this video try THE COMPLETE MR. BEAN VOLUME 1. It's 3 hours long and full of yummy things including; the first ever Mr. Bean episode that was shown on television. Merry Christmas Mr. Bean and Mind The Baby Mr. Bean. Episodes previously available in different packaging. Credits Opening (Original 1997 release) (with no trailer) (Version 1) * Warning screen * Thames Video logo (1991-1998) * The Complete Mr. Bean Volume 2 title card * Start of The Library (1990) Closing (Original 1997 release) (with no trailer) (Version 1) * End of Hair by Mr. Bean of London (1995) * Mr. Bean closing credits * Tiger Television Production logo for Thames Television (1990-1994) * Thames Video logo (1991-1998) Opening (Original 1997 release) (with No Tiger Television Production logo before the Thames Video logo) (with no trailer) (Version 2) * Warning screen * Thames Video logo (1991-1998) * The Complete Mr. Bean Volume 2 title card * Start of The Library (1990) Closing (Original 1997 release) (with No Tiger Television Production logo before the Thames Video logo) (with no trailer) (Version 2) * End of Hair by Mr. Bean of London (1995) * Mr. Bean closing credits * Thames Video logo (1991-1998) Gallery The Complete Mr. Bean (Volume 2) Back cover and spine.png|Back cover and spine The Complete Mr. Bean (Volume 2) Cassette.png|Cassette The Complete Mr. Bean - Volume 2 Title card.jpg|Title card Screeny_Shot_17_Jul_2016_15.56.21.png Mr-Bean-Vhs-Volume-2-No-Sleeve-_57.jpg The Complete Mr. Bean Volume 2 (UK VHS 1997) Spine.png|Spine 5eae6286-3864-11e9-875e-5a7550c12cc5.jpg|Back cover The Complete Mr. Bean Volume 2 (UK VHS 1997).jpeg The Complete Mr. Bean Volume 2 (UK VHS 1997) Back cover.jpeg The Complete Mr. Bean Volume 2 (UK VHS 1997) Spine 2.jpeg The Complete Mr. Bean Volume 2 (UK VHS 1997) Cassette.jpeg The Complete Mr. Bean Volume 2 (UK VHS 1997) Inner sleeve.jpeg|Inner sleeve Category:VHS Category:UK VHS/DVD Releases Category:Mr. Bean Category:Thames Video Category:1997 VHS Releases Category:Adult's Videos from V.C.I. Category:Comedy Videos by V.C.I. Category:New for Autumn '97 Category:Tiger Aspect Productions Category:BBFC U Category:VHS Videos with No trailers Category:Thames Television Category:VHS Videos with Title Cards Category:VHS Videos with The 1997 VCI advert of "A Video Makes A Perfect Gift" Category:VHS Videos are Both Versions